


The sleepover

by Anime_is_awsome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_is_awsome/pseuds/Anime_is_awsome
Summary: Dean and Cas have a sleepover, with one or two interruptions *cough* Sammy *cough*;)





	The sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my third one, so if its not good blame that. There will possibly be another chapter added in the future, no promises though.

Dean was quickly building the fort he had promised Cas a week earlier. He was supposed to come back home at 6:30 PM. It was currently 5:45 PM. Dean has lost track of time finding a movie for them to watch, he completely forgot about the fort. He had finished the fort at 6:15, after the blankets stopped falling off. Then he quickly grabbed the laptop, chips, pillows, and drinks, he arranged them inside the fort. Cas came home exactly at 6:30.  
“Welcome home.” Dean said, walking over to his boyfriend giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Thank you, Dean. I missed you so much.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean in a loving embrace.  
“Follow me, I have something to show you.” Dean grabbed the angels hand and led him to the fort he worked so hard on.  
“Do you like it?” Dean was anxious for his answer.  
“Yeah, did you make this for me?” Cas asked, looking into Dean's eyes, putting his hand on his boyfriends hip.  
“Yeah, I promised you one last week.” Dean looked into Cas's eyes, hoping for a hug or something close to that.  
“You remembered. Thank you so much.” Cas wrapped his arms around him, again.  
“Do you wanna go in?” Dean was already leading Cas into the fort. Dean rearranged the pillows to make sure Cas was comfortable.  
“I missed you Dean. I'm glad we can be alone tonight.” Cas put his arm around Dean's chest. “I'm glad we are too.” Dean whispered as he hugged his angel close. Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, and sighed.  
“What's wrong?” Dean thought Cas was irritated by the fort.  
“Nothing, I'm just glad I'm with you now.” Cas laid his head on Dean's chest, moving his arm to his stomach. Dean moved his hand through Castiel’s short, dark hair, then kissed the top of his head. Cas looked up, and Dean moved in. The two had their lips locked. Dean's hands were pulling Cas in closer by the hip and back. Cas had his hands on Dean's neck and in his hair. They didn't notice the door open, and Sam walk in. He was standing by the door, looking into the fort. He was completely shocked. He knew his brother loved Cas, but he didn't expect them to be kissing in a fort. He was almost proud of Dean. He had heard the endless talking about Cas,and every time Sam had told him to just kiss him already Dean had rejected the idea. Sam very loudly slammed the door shut. The kissing stopped and both quickly look towards the direction the noise came from.  
“Goddammit Sam, why do you always walk in at the wrong time!” Dean and Cas were sitting up, Dean still had his arm around Cas’s hip.  
“Sorry, didn't know you two were… a thing.” Sam was surprisingly happy about them being together.  
“Will you please just go?” Dean was beginning to raise his voice.  
“So, if I don't leave you guys can't do what you were just doing?” Sam was starting to get cocky.  
“Either you leave willingly, or I'll force you to. Your choice.” Dean was not having it today, and even though Sam wasn't scared by Dean's threat, he didn't feel like being dragged out the door by his shirt.  
“Sorry, sorry. I'll leave.” Sam then walked out the door and closed it.  
“Sorry Cas.” Dean was so embarrassed by the whole situation.  
“It's okay, Dean.” Cas was laying back down, and almost pulling Dean down with him. Dean gave Cas a few pecks on the lips. Then asked if he wanted anything.  
“No, this is perfect.” Cas pulled Dean close and kissed him again.  
His soft lips were hypnotizing. They could listen to the clicking of their lips forever. They never wanted it to end.  
After the endless kissing they fell asleep holding each other. Sam quietly and quickly walked in, and closed the door. He peeked into the fort, he was shocked that his brother had this side. He walked on to his room. He got into more comfortable clothes and went to bed.  
Cas woke up at 4:62 am from a horrific nightmare. He immediately started to cry, and hold Dean closer. Dean woke up and looked at Cas.  
“Hey, baby, what's wrong?”  
“I had the worst dream.” Cas said through tears.  
“I'm sorry babe, it's okay now, I've got you.”  
“Don't ever leave me.” Cas now had his face buried in deans neck.  
“I won't, I promise.” Dean lifted Cas's head and kissed him. They went back to cuddling, as Cas took a few deep breaths. They fell asleep, again, holding each other.  
Dean was awoken by a loud thud. He carefully got up and out of the fort to see what made the noise.  
“Sammy, are you okay?” Dean whispered as loud as he could. Moments later he saw Sam's head pop up from behind the couch.  
“Yup, I'm fine,” Sam whispered, “why are we whispering?”  
“Cas is asleep, I don't want to wake him up.” Dean gave Sam a look as if saying “shut up, don't make any more noise to wake up my baby or I'll lock you in your room” Sam walked back to his room as quietly as possible, as Dean went back to the fort.  
Cas was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He looked confused.  
“Where were you?” He asked.  
“I heard a thud, I was checking to see if Sammy was okay.” Dean said, getting back into the fort.  
“You're such a good brother to him.”  
Dean gave Cas a hug and a little peck on the lips, then layed down to go back to sleep with his angel by his side. 

 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If there's any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry.


End file.
